


Eye of the Storm

by ToshiHakari



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToshiHakari/pseuds/ToshiHakari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years, Nezumi finally returns and Shion realizes that they need to take the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NC-17 No.6 fic. After episode 11, I had so many emotions bottled up and felt like I needed to write something in order for Nezumi, Shion and basically also myself to have some closure.
> 
> The fic contains mild spoilers for the end of No.6.

_'A storm is coming,'_  Shion thinks, as he helps his mother clean up the bakery for the night, carrying trays of unsold pastries into the small kitchen. 

It has been roughly two years since the wall that used to surround No.6 has fallen and taken the illusion of security and prosperity with it. Since then, the remaining citizens who have survived and stayed, have started to rebuild the city in what could be described as a very slow and arduous process.

Shion is happy that there is change for a better, brighter future, where no one has to live lulled into a false sense of security, but the fact that something, or rather,  _someone_ , is missing in his life, dampens his contentment. 

The white-haired boy never talks to his mother, Karan, about the recurring dreams of a certain blue-haired, grey-eyed young man who, only a couple of years ago, saved his life in every way imaginable. 

He doesn't tell her how happy he is when he is having those dreams and how miserable when they fade.

He doesn't tell her that he wishes Nezumi was here, doing everything together with him just like they used to: Cooking meals, reading books and falling asleep in each other's arms every single night after an hour of silence, in which they did nothing but trace the outlines of the other's face, neck, shoulders, arms and hands until they had them all memorized.

He doesn't tell her that he dreams of exchanging kisses with Nezumi, that are way deeper than those they used to exchange. 

He doesn't tell her that when he wakes up, he can still feel Nezumi's lips on his own and the simple fact of him not being here so that Shion can kiss him for real, pains him so much, that he lies curled up in his bed in the early hours of morning, shedding silent tears.

He doesn't tell his mother all of these things, because he knows that she is fully aware of them, making further explanations unnecessary, but also, because, there is this nearly overwhelming fear that the dreams could stop, if he were to talk to her about them.

Shion sighs as he stacks the metal trays on the counter and collects the bread, muffins and cake pieces so that he can share them with his mother when she returns. When he was younger, Shion would usually throw away any leftover food, not giving a second thought to the action, but nowadays, he cannot bear to do so anymore. Not after having experienced what it is like to have only very little to eat. 

The window rattles, as quite a strong wind blows through the narrow street and into the bakery. Shion covers the pastries with aluminum foil before he walks over to the window to close it, but hesitates when he feels a chill running down his spine. 

It's exactly the same. The same gust of wind, the same speed at which the dark clouds roll into the city and the same deep rumble of early thunder that announces the approaching tempest. 

Shion suddenly finds it hard to breathe, as his chest constricts painfully and he is sure that his heartbeat must be as fast as the wing beat of a hummingbird. His arms are frozen in mid air, hands still clasping the curtains. 

_Could it be…?_

Lightning flashes brightly across the sky, jolting Shion from his momentary torpor and he runs upstairs to the small living quarter as quickly as his feet can carry him. All reason and care forgotten, he unlocks the door that leads to the patio where his mother often serves cake and coffee to customers.

Another strong gust of wind rushes in and slows his advance for a moment. The crashing of thunder is getting louder and heavy drops of rain have started to fall, when Shion steps out. A few quick strides and he reaches the railing, wrapping his hands around the metal tightly, as if his life depended on it.

It doesn't take long until Shion is soaked, but he doesn't care. If there was just the tiniest chance of his hunch being true, he'd spend all night outside. He would even sleep in the rain until the cold has seeped into his bones and chilled him to his very core.

Apparently, Shion doesn't even need to ask for that. The rain is freezing cold and soon he can feel his muscles convulse uncontrollably from the chill. His teeth start to chatter, sporadically at first, then in quick succession, making it hard for him to focus on anything else.

The spasms exhaust Shion and make him feel like all of his energy is sucked out of him and trickling down an invisible drain. His hands slacken their grip and finally fall to his side as his heart starts to sink with each slowly passing, painful minute.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Nezumi wasn't going to return. Not this time. Not tonight. 

"What an idiot I am…" Shion mutters and buries his face in the palm of his hand, trying to hide the tears of disappointment that burn hot in his eyes and threaten to spill out at any given moment.

"That you are indeed, Shion. Only an airhead such as you could stand in the freezing rain not once, but twice in his life."

Even though it isn't raised, the smooth voice that comes from behind his back cuts through the storm like the lash of a whip. Shion lowers his trembling hand slowly, breath stuck in his throat and his heart on the verge of giving out.

He doesn't dare to turn around at first. The fear of that beautiful voice being an illusion is too strong, too paralyzing, for him to do so. It isn't until a pair of warm hands touch him lightly, that he flinches and dares to look over his shoulder.

Red eyes meet grey ones and suddenly Shion is twelve again, captivated and, beyond a shadow of a doubt, doomed. He knows that what he has always felt for Nezumi was love, but the rush of emotion that floods every single cell in his body is perhaps the final nail in the coffin. 

"Nezumi…" Shion utters, his voice shaking. "It is really you… you have come back…"

"Of course it's me, dumbass. Who else would it- OOF!" Nezumi replies, but is cut off when Shion throws himself into his arms. Without giving him time to react, Shion kisses Nezumi deeply, their lips melting together into a perfect entity. Nezumi groans, wraps his arms around Shion's waist and pulls him closer. 

Shion brushes his tongue against Nezumi's with urgency, as if to make up for all the missed opportunities of the past two years and a soft whimper escapes his throat.   
Nezumi's taste is unique, very earthy, with a hint of smoke and a spice whose name Shion has forgotten. It is all Shion can taste in that moment, all he wants, no,  _needs_  to taste and he wonders how on earth he has survived without it all this time.

It is perhaps the biggest and yet the most logical epiphany of his life: He can't live without this boy. He was never able to live without him and while he might have told his mother countless times that, yes of course, he is happy, he never truly was after Nezumi left him. Now that he is back, he realizes more than ever that he should have never let him go.

Like scales falling from his eyes, Shion has the feeling of finally, truly seeing everything crisp and clear, of finally being alive again. Adrenaline rushes through his system, setting all of his nerves on fire.

Shion breaks the kiss and stares deeply into Nezumi's eyes while trying to catch his breath. The rain long since forgotten, there is only one thing on his mind: He needs Nezumi. He needs him right now, body and soul.

With unforeseen force, he grasps Nezumi's jacket and pushes him back. The other boy isn't shocked or surprised; after all, there has always been a silent bond between them and words were rarely needed. Nezumi simply lets Shion take control and stumbles back into the small room. 

As soon as they are inside, warmth envelopes them and makes them realize just how long they have been outside in the cold. Shion doesn't hesitate and immediately starts to fumble with the zipper of Nezumi's jacket.

"Let me do this," Nezumi says, but Shion pushes his hands away.

"No. I need to do it. Please, let me."

There is a raw tone in Shion's voice, one that Nezumi has never heard before. 

"Okay," he answers and Shion feverishly continues to undress him with shaking fingers. When he moves to unbuckle Nezumi's belt, his fingers are already so very clammy that he cannot get it open. Cursing under his breath, he tries again, and fails once more.

"Dear god, Shion, look at you. You're freezing," Nezumi says and worry clouds his features. He takes the other boy's hands into his own and breathes softly on them before rubbing them between his palms. As soon as he can feel the warmth returning to them, he tries to move his hands to Shion's sweater, but Shion swats them away.

"Shion, don't be stupid. We have to get you out of these wet clothes or you'll get pneumonia," Nezumi says sternly and frowns at him at first, but then his expression softens.

"You don't have to hold on to me, Shion. I won't go anywhere, I swear," he says and Shion jerks his head up. 

"How did you…"

 _…know what I was thinking?_  
 _…manage to find out what my biggest fear is?_    
 _…look inside my heart and uncover what I could never bear to witness again?_

All of these questions race through his mind, but a sudden surge of emotion lets his throat tighten up, so they never reach his lips.

"Shh, don't say anything," Nezumi whispers and bends down to press a soft kiss on Shion's neck. His hands tug at Shion's sweater again, but this time, there is no resistance.   
Nezumi peels layer upon layer of clothing off of the other boy's body and throws it on the nearby chair. In between each removed piece, he kisses Shion; from his lips, to his neck, across his shoulder blades and along the serpentine line of his blood-red scar. 

Each kiss is so tender and full of love, so unlike Nezumi, and Shion thinks he might be about to break apart. His fingers, still trembling, albeit for a very different reason, move back down to Nezumi's belt buckle, and finally get it open. The belt falls to the floor with a clatter and disrupts Nezumi, who has managed to get Shion's trouser open without him noticing.

"We should move to the bed," he says, voice hoarse. Shion can only nod and lets himself be guided to the bunk bed, where he flops down on the mattress. Nezumi is on top of him within seconds and kisses him again. 

It is clear as day to both of them where all of this is leading, but Shion is the first to moan and whisper: "I need to feel you, Nezumi" and it is all it takes for Nezumi to practically rip off the last pieces of clothing that seperate them. 

His hands close around Shion's calves and hoist his legs up with ease to have them rest on his shoulders. A probing finger wanders, until it finds what it is looking for, and enters, slowly.   
There is a sharp hiss upon which Nezumi immediately stops.

"Shion, if it hurts too much, we don't have to-" he says softly, brows furrowed in worry.

"NO!" Shion exclaims, perhaps a bit too forcefully, then lowers his voice as he continues. "No. It's fine. Go on."

"Shion, this is going to hurt. A lot. If this is already painful for you, then-"

"The desk. Lowermost drawer. There… there should be  _something_  in the lockable box."

Shion's face flushes and Nezumi is, admittedly, surprised.

"…I guess I kept you waiting pretty long," he comments, smiling softly, and kisses Shion, before he slides off the bed to get what he was told to.

As Shion silently watches Nezumi rummaging through the drawer, he wonders if the other boy knows that he spent the last two years and their countless nights hidden under his bedsheets, jerking off feverishly with only him on his mind. He wonders if he knows that he merely had to think of the timbre of his voice, the intensity of his stares or the way drops of water used to roll off his chiseled chest when he returned from showering, to make him come.

Shion's train of thought is interrupted when he hears the faint sound of a bottle cap snapping open and the noise of liquid squirting out, then the mattress sinks under Nezumi's weight as he settles back on it. He repositions Shion's legs and spreads them that tiny bit more, then his fingers wander back down. 

The sudden, cold sensation, as well as the feeling of Nezumi's finger entering him again, lets Shion gasp audibly. Nezumi is careful and gentle as he pushes further, eventually inserting a second finger, and applying more lube in between. 

While it felt uncomfortable, at first, it soon gives way to pleasure, Shion realizes, as he is getting harder. He moans as Nezumi moves his fingers in and out, over and over again, until he is so used to it that it doesn't feel like it's the first time.  
Eventually, Nezumi removes his fingers from Shion, leaving him cold and undone. 

"I think you're ready," he states, his eyes hazed with his very own brand of lust, but what he really means is  _WE are ready, more than we could ever be_  and he is quick to lube his member and guide it to Shion's opening.

As he enters, a drawn-out moan escapes Nezumi and he holds on to Shion's hips, easing himself further in until he is buried all the way inside him. Shion is deliciously hot and tight around him, and Nezumi is so overwhelmed by it, that he has to lean his forehead against Shion's shoulder. For a moment, they are completely still, both of them breathing heavily, then Nezumi props himself up on his hands and starts to move.

"Ah, Nezumi…" Shion moans and arches his back to meet each thrust. One hand fists into the sheets, the other threads through Nezumi's hair and loosens the other boy's ponytail, making his hair spill over his shoulders. 

 _'He is beautiful. So beautiful,'_  Shion thinks, as he looks up into Nezumi's face that wears an expression of pure bliss. His hand reaches up to gently cup Nezumi's cheek and caress it, but it soon wanders, along his shoulder and to his back, clawing into it.   
Nezumi grunts and picks up speed, thrusting with more fever, eventually hitting a spot that nearly makes Shion see white. 

"Nezumi…" he pants, fingernails scratching more and more deep red lines into the other boy's back, "…I'm…I'm close…" 

Nezumi doesn't reply, instead he kisses Shion, sloppy and open-mouthed, a feral sound rumbling in his chest as he does so. Without a warning, his hand closes around Shion's penis and starts to stroke him. 

Just a couple of times are enough and Shion feels a surge of pleasure wash over him as he orgasms. The rhythmic contractions his climax brings about, suffice in driving Nezumi over the edge as well; he comes with another moan and Shion's name on his lips.

As soon as it is over, Nezumi rolls off Shion, but instantly pulls him close to his body, clearly unwilling to let go of him. Both are exhausted and out of breath, but even if they were able to say something, they wouldn't.

There is no need to.

Tiredness soon nudges Shion and he feels his eyelids getting heavier by the minute. From where he lies, head against Nezumi's chest and arms wound around his waist, he can hear the now steady movement of Nezumi's lungs as they fill with air and expel it.

Outside, the storm has subsided.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The sun is already high in the sky, when Shion opens his eyes. For a moment he thinks about going back to sleep, then he realizes in shock that the space right next to him is empty.

Fear catches his heart in its icy grip and he stumbles out of the lower bunk, bedsheet wrapped loosely around his naked form. 

 _'He couldn't have…,'_  Shion thinks, but then, out of the corner of his eyes, he sees the piece of paper on his desk that bears Nezumi's beautiful, gently curved handwriting.

_Had to leave early for work-related matters. Will be back in the late afternoon.  
Until then, don't get lazy, your majesty. You've surely got some important things to do._

_\- Nezumi_

_Ps: I would very much appreciate it, if you saved a piece of your mother's cherry pie for me._

As he reads the letter, Shion feels vibrant, exhilarated laughter bubble up in his chest.

"Welcome back, Nezumi," he whispers, then puts the piece of paper back down and makes his way to the bathroom. 

After all, there lies a long, exciting day ahead of him.


End file.
